Red Krytonite Chloe
by StrippedSmile
Summary: [Complete] Chloe gets herself a good look at the ruby red lipstick Lois put on to go crazy for Clark. When she applies it to herself, Oliver Queen is the first man she see's.


Title: Red Kryptonite Chloe

Pairings: Chloe and Oliver

Rating: M or NC-17

Summary: Chloe examines the lipstick Lois had applied to herself to make her crazy for Clark. She applies it to herself, and the first person she sees is Oliver Queen, and goes a little crazy herself.

Authors Note: Just a dirty little fic. I got writers block with One Heart and came up with this while I was eating chocolate cake. It wasn't a very nice thought while I was eating my cake, but oh well, here you are. Also, sorry about the sad ending. Not every story has a happy one. And, this is a one shot.

Acknowledgement: DC and Smallville characters. Not miiine... -sniffs-

* * *

The young reporter examined the lipstick that made Lois crazy the other day. She sighed and set it down, tempted to pick it back up and apply it herself. She was sitting alone in the Daily Planet, three days after her break up with Jimmy Olsen.

"Chloe, you're still here?"

Chloe looked up, surprised. She turned in her seat to look at who was there.

"And why are you here, Mr. Queen?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"Thought I could find Clark here." Oliver shrugged, looking sideways then back at her. "Why're you here?"

"I seem to work here." Chloe crossed her arms. "You told Lois you were leaving Metropolis."

"I did."

"And came back. How could you do that?" Chloe snapped, standing up. She wasn't pleased with Oliver right now.

"Look, I know your mad for you cousin, but I don't think I can handle a secretive relationship." Oliver put up his hands in defense. "And not be able to explain to her why I keep disappearing. She deserves better."

Chloe sighed and sat back down. "Fair enough, I guess. I can't be mad at you, Clark did the same thing to Lana.."

"Right. So, do you know where Kent is?" Oliver kept in place, staring at her.

"Probably dwelling on what he did a few days ago in his barn."

Olivers curiosity sparked and he sat down beside her. "What happened? You know Clark probably wont tell me."

"Well, Lois put this on--" Chloe picked up the lipstick and showed it to him "--And it was infused with Red Kryptonite. She went kind of crazy and kissed Clark with it on, and he went bad Clark on everyone." Chloe sighed. "He crashed Lana and Lex's wedding party, then ditched Lois and kidnapped Lana. Lois doesn't remember anything, but Clark does, so..you know he's beating himself up right now."

"And I just had to move away right before the good stuff happens, huh?" Oliver sighed, leaning back. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Apparently. I'm tempted to put this on and find out what happens." Chloe sighed, placing the lipstick down onto the counter. "The woman who gave it to Lois said it'd make you fall in love with the first person you lay eyes on."

"Couldn't hurt. Well, it might." Oliver shrugged. "Do you think it'd be a bad time to visit Clark, then?"

"I'm thinking so. He's locked himself up in that loft of his and is thinking of ways to prevent Lana from marrying Lex." Chloe raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms.

"He just wont give up on that girl, will he?" Oliver raised his eyebrows as well. Chloe smiled again and shook her head in response.

"Not too soon. I think Clarks mad at me too. I'm the maid of honor for Lana's wedding, so.."

"Sounds nice." Oliver nodded. "Too bad Clark wont realize that."

"Too bad." Chloe sighed and turned away, picking up the lipstick and examining it again. "Maybe this only has the effect on certain people. It looks nice." Chloe thought out loud, even though Oliver hadn't left. Chloe popped open the cap and took out her compact mirror. "If I try to kiss you, leave as quick as possible." Chloe laughed, implying it to be to Oliver.

"Will do." He smiled, crossing his arms to watch. She opened the mirror and slowly applied the lipstick.

"I don't feel different." She said out loud, not putting away the mirror so it was blocking Olivers face.

"Good." He laughed from the other side. Chloe smiled at her reflection and closed the mirror, tossing it to the side. She looked up at Oliver and examined his face. She bit her lip and inhaled a deep breath. "Chloe?" His eyebrows raised. She tried to prevent herself from tackling him.

"Uhm.." She whispered, looking around embarrassed. She felt herself very attracted to Oliver now and couldn't help it. Seems like the lipstick did work. "O-Ol.." She stopped herself and stood up, running out of the room, her heart racing.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" He yelled from the room and stood, running after her. Chloe took in a shallow breath and turned to face him. She couldn't stop herself from moving closer to him.

"Oliver.." She whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck unintentionally. Oliver looked down at her and into her eyes, scanning for signs of not wanting this. None showed.

"Chloe..? Did it effect you..?" Oliver raised his eyebrows, not daring to wrap his arms around her too.

"That or maybe I've been feeling this way a long time?" Chloe spouted, not wanting to. A surprised expression spread over his face as she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. As if being pulled into the trance, he kissed her back, his hands placing themselves onto her waist. Their lips caressed each others as Chloe's hands ran through his blond hair, as his hands squeezed on her, pulling her body closer to his so they were touching. Slowly, but surely, Chloe realized that this wasn't just the lipstick taking place, she really wanted this.

She pressed herself as close as possible to him, her hips grinding against his, which made him groan just a bit. "God, Chloe.." Oliver whispered through the kiss, which made her smile softly. She felt herself being pushed against the dorm frame and her head threw back as his lips traveled from her lips to her jaw line to her throat, placing soft hot kisses against her. Her arms squeezed around him, begging for more, which he didn't object to.

"Oliver.." She moaned softly. She didn't want to by now, but she pulled away just a little. "We're moving..kind of..fast.." She said through heavy breaths.

"What?" He looked up, obviously still flushed from the kissing. "Oh..right.." Chloe bit her bottom lip as he pulled away a little as well, but kept closer than ever to her. "How did we get in this position?" He chuckled softly, staring down at her. Chloe smiled a little and pulled him closer again, not wanting to be too far away from him.

"From..kissing?" She giggled a bit, and caught her breath, her forehead pressing against his. "I don't mind this position if you don't.."

"I don't.." He whispered, his lips so close to hers his hot breath was brushing against her own lips. It teased her so much it was driving her close to the edge. His lips pressed against hers again, almost hungrily, and she kissed back the same way. He lifted her off the ground so her legs wrapped around his waist like her arms were around his neck. He pulled away half an inch from her."Still mind going fast?"

Chloe giggle and grabbed his collar, pulling back back and kissing him in response, to which he of course kissed back. She kissed him harder than before as he carried her out of the building. He set her down on the outside of the Daily Planet, the cold Metropolis air hitting them. "We should go to my apartment.." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath pushing against her earlobe, making her shudder.

"I'm for that.." She whispered back, letting her hands drop to his chest, kissing him once more.

"Good." Oliver grinned. "My motorcycle's right over there."

"Motorcycle?" She asked, excitedly. She always wondered what it would feel like to ride on a motorcycle in back of a guy, a guy like Oliver or Clark. And now she was going to be able to.

"Not a problem is it?" He looked down at her.

"Not at all!" Chloe exclaimed. Oliver laughed and grasped her hand, pulling her over to where his motorcycle was parked. He hopped on and Chloe got in back of him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. They didn't bother to put on helmets, and it sent a rush through Chloe as Oliver started it.

* * *

Oliver pulled Chloe into the apartment, still kissing her and walking. Chloe smiled and pushed him into his sofa, climbing on top of him. "Oomph. I like this." Oliver grinned, making Chloe giggle and kissed him once again, letting his hand travel to the buttons of her shirt. He pushed it off right away after he got all of the buttons undone, and Chloe mirrored his move, pushing off his cold leather jacket and tugging off his shirt. She let her lips travel from his lips to his necks, then placing lingering kisses on his adams apple. From there, her lips caressed their way down to his chest. Oliver was on the brink of the edge, pushing her so she was now under him. Chloe grinned at this as his hands traveled to her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it off of her. 

No longer did Chloe care about going too fast, she just wanted Oliver now. She pulled him down so that his lips were on hers again, feeling him stiffen through his jeans only made her kiss him harder. His hands slid over hers and guided them to the button and zipper of his jeans, implying he wanted her to take them off. Chloe's teeth tugged on his lips as she un-did his jeans, pushing them off with his boxers with ease. Oliver mirrored her move this time and pulled the zipper on the side of her skirt and shoving it off with her thong.

Oliver couldn't hold himself back as she grinded her hips into his again, his heat pressing against her thigh. He groaned louder than before, his heat teasing her own. "Chloe.." He breathed, his lips now on her shoulder blade, kissing her affectionately. This time Chloe moaned softly as his heat pressed teasingly against hers, making her quiver slightly.

"Oliver.. stop teasing me.." She whispered back, her finger nails piercing his back, but he didn't worry too much about that right now. Oliver grinned softly, despite her requests, he didn't enter her just yet. "Oliver.." She whispered again, her nails digging deeper.

He got way too much pleasure out of hearing his name being called. Chloe shuddered under him as his lips returned to her own. She was so desperate for him to enter her, she was almost begging him to. "Please, Oliver.." She whispered once more. Oliver finally decided to quit his teasing and entered her very slowly, making her moan with pleasure. This was worse than him teasing her, he was going so slowly that Chloe pushed her hips into him, forcing him to go deeper and deeper. Chloes lips placed on his neck, muffling her moans very lightly. Oliver was loving the feel of her, the sound of her, everything about her at that moment that he entered her faster and harder.

This made Chloe almost scream at his sudden change in pace, but it wasn't a scream of pain, of course. She attempted to try not to dig her nails any further into his back, afraid of ruining the moment by hurting him. After a while of this, Chloe yelling his name, and Oliver very much enjoying it, they slowed down so that they could catch their breath. Beads of sweat trailed down Chloe's bare stomach and Olivers back, but neither of them seemed to mind at the moment. Chloe pressed her face into his shoulder, her breath hard and fast as he finally pulled out of her, resting on top of her. Chloe sighed, her arms squeezing around him.

The two barely knew each other and there they were, making love to each other. They knew each other fairly enough to be on talking matters, but this was kind of fair, but neither of them really cared, with or without the love potion in the lipstick, they both seemed to want it, or else they wouldn't be in this position.

Soon enough, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chloe yawned as her eyes popped open to look down at the figure below her. She gasped at what she saw, a naked Oliver Queen. Everything the night before seemed to be a blur to her. Due to her gasp, Oliver woke up as well. His expression was almost the same at hers. 

"Chloe? What.." Oliver trailed off after he looked down at her. Chloe hopped off of him, embarrassed. She reached for the nearest piece of cloth and covered herself.

"You raped me, didn't you?!" Chloe accused, backing away. Olivers eyebrows raised

"No.." He looked confused as he stared at her, almost fully naked except for his own leather jacket covering her. "I don't remember.."

Chloe bit her lip nervously as she looked around, finding hers and Olivers clothes on the ground, scattered all over the place. "I don't either..do you think we..?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious we did, Chloe." Oliver sat up, grabbing his boxers and sliding them on. "Well this is a pity, not being able to remember it."

"Hey!" Chloe yelled angrily, looking for her clothes. "This is really awkward.." She pointed out.

"Thanks, Miss Obvious." Oliver crossed his arms, deciding to enjoy the look of half naked Chloe.

"Stop lookingggg.." Chloe said, childishly. Oliver smirked and rolled his eyes, looking to the side so she could pick up her clothes and put them back on.

"Well, we obviously did it for a reason.." Oliver pointed out as well, looking back at her when she was fully clothed.

"Obviously.."

"Well, I know that I didn't rape you, that's for sure. So it was a mutual thing.." Oliver looked up at her, only to make Chloe bit her lip.

"Right.."

"I wonder what happened.." Oliver sighed, watching her as she sat beside him.

"Me too." Chloe sighed as well, looking up at Oliver. "Wonder if we..enjoyed it?"

"Chloe, you're supposed to enjoy sex." Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Theres not really an option."

"Whatever, my point is, we don't know each other that well and we slept together."

"You don't need to know every detail about a person to love them." Oliver rolled his eyes, not looking at her.

"Are you saying we love each other? Because we don't."

"Ouch. No, I'm not saying that, but we could, you know."

"We could, but we don't. See, if we loved each other, I wouldn't have a problem with having sex with you and not remembering it, but we don't love each other, so I have a problem." Chloe said in one breath, making hand gestures all the same.

"Well, theres really nothing we can do about it now, can we?" Oliver sighed, now looking down at her. Chloe looked into his eyes and sighed as well, nodding.

"It's best if we just forget this."

"We kind of already did."

"You know what I meant."

"Do you really want to forget the fact me and you slept together?"

Chloe didn't respond, instead looked in her lap and thought about it. "Yes, I do." She came to this conclusion and looked up at him. Oliver stared at her, almost hurt. But he brushed it off maturely.

"Alright. It's best if you leave then." Oliver said, softly. Chloe looked at him and nodded.

Without a word, she got up and left his apartment. When the elevator door closed, Oliver sighed and looked into his hands.

Chloe inhaled a shaky breath as she went down in the elevator. Right now, she desperately wanted to know what happened. If she knew what happened, she wouldn't of been so dramatic about it..she truly didn't want to leave.

But she did, like an idiot. It felt kind of good, being held by a sleeping Oliver. But she ruined it. As always.

"Well, now I'll never know what it feels like.."


End file.
